tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyrim Unlimited
|developer = Ikthelius|game = SkyrimSE|name = Skyrim Unlimited|image = SULogo.png|version = 1.22|nexus-id = 9161}}Skyrim Unlimited is a overhaul mod for . Features This is a melding of the best parts of forgotten elder scrolls game dynamics and a substantial overhaul of many game dynamics, both blended with the awesomeness of Skyrim Special Edition. This includes classic elder scrolls attributes for the player and NPCs, a complete overhaul of NPC leveling and abilities, overhauled vanilla perks, dozens of new perks, dozens of new enchantments, thousands of new enchanted items, over fifty new spells, magical sneak attacks, many new challenges, and much more! *Attributes: Gain more power in totally new ways for Skyrim, through the reintroduction and lore-friendly reimagining of the basic attributes of Strength, Endurance, Agility, Speed, Intelligence, Willpower, Personality, and Luck. For every level you gain, you can use the new "Choose Attributes" lesser power to allocate an attribute point to three different attributes, which will increase each one you choose by 3 points. Finally, if you need to increase your attributes as far you can go, invest perk points in new attribute perks in the perk trees of your choice. Every perk tree now has attribute perks that will increase the most appropriate attribute for the skill in question. You will get a notification in the upper left side of the screen every time an attribute increases, including derived attributes of health, stamina, magicka and carry weight. *Enchantments: Literally thousands of new enchanted weapons have been added into leveled lists of loot, vendor inventories, and yes, even in the hands of some NPCs. Better yet, sooner or later you will come across powerful weapons with two or even three enchantment effects at once and of comparable power to the weapons you could be making yourself with a high enchanting skill. *Reworked NPC Vital Statistics: Instead of remaining at stagnant levels throughout Skyrim, they now vary to a subtle degree in level and generally gain levels at various rates as the game progresses. In Skyrim Unlimited, typical NPC levels can be anywhere from 1 to as high as your level, and bosses very often will be even higher in level than you! The rates NPCs gain levels are carefully balanced to respect the vanilla power distribution for all NPCs *A Vastly Improved Magic Paradigm: Skyrim Unlimited adds over fifty new spells into Tamriel, and some of them open up the potential for entirely new mage builds focused around illusion, alteration, or even restoration. Each new spell is unique, integrated into leveled lists and spell tome lists, and your enemies will use them too at some point during your adventures. Each spell fits nicely in the vanilla schema that Bethesda used for spells. These are my new Familiar spells and undead summoning spells, and are designed to work in exactly the same manner as the vanilla familiar spell. Weakness spells can be devastating to melee characters, whose physical attack damage and speed will be dramatically but temporarily reduced while they take a fair amount of damage. Absorption spells and enchantments are back, are better than ever, and have been enveloped into a new spell archetype I call "absorbance". *Sneak Attacks with Spells: All novice, apprentice, and adept destruction spells will successfully sneak attack while they are sneaking, undetected, and the target does not hear or see the spell coming. There are new perks available in the sneak perk tree that will increase your chances of successfully pulling off a spell sneak attack, and will increase the damage of your spell sneak attacks as well. *Create New Spells with the Arcane Manipulator: This device allows for new crafting recipes of items that would otherwise be uncraftable and potentially unobtainable otherwise, such as the most powerful of spell tomes, for example. You will only see and be able to use the recipes of spell tomes you can create when you have the mastery perk directly underneath the spell's mastery perk. For example, you can only create the fire bolt tome when you have the novice destruction perk and you don't already know the fire bolt spell. *Stronger Werewolves and Vampire Lords: Transforming into a Werewolf or Vampire Lord will increase your abilities like never before. Both forms have received massive bonuses to attack damage, damage resistance and general attribute bonuses appropriate to each form. Several dynamics related to feeding have been modified to be more fulfilling and filling at the same time. New perks are coming for each beast form's perk trees, as well. *Viable Unarmed Combat Play Styles: Your hand to hand damage increases with your strength and your one-handed skill. Beware however: NPCs, big or small, receive exactly the same bonuses. Brawls and feats of strength aren't going to be contests you will want to blink in while playing Skyrim Unlimited. Bare handed blows now have a whopping 5x multiplier to sneak attack damage. Combined with new unarmed damage perks in the one-handed skill tree, among others, the new damage potential offered here opens up new possibilities for unarmed combat potential, and particularly when combined with the new khajiit claw damage bonus of 30% instead of a flat 12 point bonus. *Realistic Sneaking: Sneaking is now considerably more difficult in Skyrim. Staying hidden is very tricky, since light and sound have a greater effect on your stealth. Enemies will not just stop looking for you after sixty seconds, so you’ll probably have to put a lot more distance between yourself and your pursuers before you can regain your stealth. Enemies will be able to see you much more easily now, so I recommend taking extra care around enemies you used to sneak around with easily. Effective stealth will require careful forethought, some more training with sneak trainers, and more perk investments before you can safely and reliably sneak. *Challenging Lockpicking and Pickpocketing: Lets face it: in vanilla Skyrim, the challenge of lockpicking is a joke. Any one with level 25 in lockpicking and a handful of lockpicks could learn to open even master locks with very little effort. Its shouldn't be a breeze to get through master locks with a mediocre lockpicking skill. No longer. In Skyrim Unlimited, you will need most of the perks in the skill tree and probably some skill trainers to boost your skill level in lockpicking before you should attempt to tackle master locks, and expert locks will be very tough. In future updates, the loot of containers will more properly scale upwards with each higher lock placed on them. While ﻿Pickpocketing has been revamped a bit. Pickpocketing gold is going to be twice as hard, item weight makes a bigger difference, and the victim's skills make a much bigger difference now. On the flip side, you can get much better at lockpicking if you use the right attributes and perks! **Hint: lockpicking and pickpocketing potions and enchantments aren't almost pointless now, and if you really want to excel in both, invest focus points into your sneak focus level. *Staffs Worth Using: The total number of staffs in Skyrim have been doubled, and as a general rule, there are staffs for every offensive spell in the game, including spells from Skyrim Unlimited. *Potions & Ingredients Worth Investing Time In: In Skyrim Unlimited, most consumables that restore health, magicka or stamina now restore the same amount, but over five seconds. Even better, with a high willpower attribute, you can extend the duration further with the right perk, which means that if you put some more thought and effort into how you play, potions can potentially be much more powerful than in vanilla Skyrim. *Realistic Vendor Prices: You have the ability to drastically reduce your buying prices and increase your selling prices for all vendors by focusing on your personality attribute and your speech skill. However, vendor selling and buying prices are now more realistically cutthroat and they will rip off unwary customers without mercy. *Other Changes **Increasing your magic skills not only decreases the magic cost of spells, but makes your spells stronger too. **The chameleon enchantment and spell are back, and are vital and powerful tools for the aspiring stealth expert. **Dual casting has been tweaked slightly to address an imbalance in my opinion. Dual casting cost is decreased a bit to 2.5x, and dual casting power is now also 2.5x your damage with just one hand. For reference, the vanilla cost is 2.8x and the power is only 2.2x. **Armor, resistances, and cost reductions of spells now use an exponential curve based on points, and it is no longer possible to achieve complete immunity to damage of any type, nor completely eliminate your magicka cost of casting spells. This allows for a more realistic and less broken implementation of the game's dynamics. You will be informed when these values change by a message in the upper left corner of the screen. **The enchanting and alchemy circle of cheatyness exploit is gone. Fortify smithing and Fortify Alchemy enchantments are gone and fortify enchanting alchemy ingredients are similarly non-existant.These effects may return later as very rare and powerful bonuses on equally rare and powerful ingredients and enchantments that cannot be disenchanted. **The crafting of dwarven, elven, glass, and orcish armor and weapons have now been renamed to dwemer-metal, moonstone, malachite, and orichalcum, in the smithing menu in order to more logically represent the materials being used, rather than the design type of the items being crafted. **Feather step enchantments on boots allow you to ignore damge from long falls. **It is now possible to pickpocket with a 99% change of success instead of 95%, if your skills and other effects are powerful enough. **The sneak attack damage multipliers have been reworked. All weapons but daggers and bows now receive sneak attack damage penalties based on weight: the heavier a weapon is, the smaller its base sneak attack multipier. Bows are now slightly better at sneak attack damage. **Reworked sneak attack perks and new sneak attack perks will increase the damage for weapons’ sneak attacks based on your controlling attribute for the weapon in question. Melee weapons do more sneak attack damage based on strength, bows and crossbows receive more sneak attack damage based on agility, and daggers receive both sets of bonuses. Spells receive a bonus to sneak attack damage based on intelligence. All of the aforementioned bonuses now come from perks in the sneak skill perk tree. **The khajiit night eye power will effectively no longer expire, and can be toggled on or off at will. **And Much, Much more... Compatibility This mod is an overhaul, and therefore it will change many vanilla records in Skyrim SE. That means it most certainly will not be entirely compatible with many other mods. Compatibility patch suggestions are welcome, and I am making compatibility patches for mods I deem to be important, but be aware that I am not in any way responsible to anyone for getting them made by any kind of deadline. I have a vision of the Skyrim experience I want to create, and if another mod doesn't help me create it, I'm not going to add support for it. On the other hand, I fully support and endorse any one willing to make compatibility patches for ANY mods that may need them in order to be used with Skyrim Unlimited, and I will be happy to post them in the downloads section and even possibly keep them up to date if some one is willing to put the work into making them in the first place. There are just too many mods out there that would need compatibility patches for this mod for me to accomodate all of them, and I would never actually get around to making improvements to my mod if I tried to do that. So, I humbly ask any one to whom a compatibilty patch is important, to pitch in and help. *Anything that uses the following actor values will conflict with this mod *Before installing: As with all mods, if you're going to install this with a current game save, do not delete that save. Just in case you don't like the mod, you can go back to the unaltered save. When installing an update, always go to an empty cell before loading the new version, and then wait or sleep for three days after installing it. Complementing Mods *Skyrim Unlimited MCM Menu Category:Skyrim: Mods Category:Skyrim: Overhauls Category:Skyrim: Spell Mods